


Heat and Shade and some Whiskey too

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has been in a three way split ownership of the famous night club Heat and Clockwork, but very recently three new siblings have moved into the block with an up and coming club called the Wind and Shade.</p><p>Whta shenanigans will ensue when a wild night of drinking introduces Dave to John Egbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Shade and some Whiskey too

P.O.V

Dave Strider

You walk into the new club "Wind and Shade" with your brother and sister's Roxy and Rose. It's a new club that has yours out of some needed business.

It's a country rock club while yours is hip-hop and rap. So it's competition.

Roxy is just here to see what drinks they have and there she goes off to the bar where a short black haired chic is. Rose vanishes, but you barely spot her with a girl with short flipped hair and green eye shadow, seems they know each other the way they laugh.

Dirk, your older and only brother, looks around and you know he is contemplating hating it or trying to get a business deal.

That is how your brother is, if he can buy the place into a deal you all share profits and costumers and employees and it's all good. Otherwise he puts you to shame.

Your in the middle of thinking something else when one of your, secretly because Dirk would shoot you, favorite songs comes on.

Rascal Flats "Here comes goodbye". You close your eyes and listen when Dirk snaps you out of it; "They don't a have a DJ." he says and looks around heading in the general direction of Roxy. You look around too and nod following.

Roxy has already got her some vodka shots and chatting up a strange friendly conversation with the bar chic. When you and Dirk get there she sits up suddenly, "Dave, Dirk. Meet Jane." she is smiling drunk as a skunk already as she motions toward the barista.

You nod a hello and she just smiles, "I don't see how your sister can manage seven vodka shots... my brother can't handle one... John can barely take a sip of the stuff." she laughs and Dirk sits down next to Roxy shaking his head, "I can handle about three... Roxy is just immune to it."

Roxy laughs and drapes her arm around Dirks shoulders.

You sit down and all of you chat while Jane works. You find out the guy who owns the club is her youngest brother John and that he has a lot of just mixed music playing automatically. Her brother Jake works as a sort of bouncer when it's needed and Jade... she is just there to party.

Speaking of which at that very moment a black haired girl with bright jade green eyes pops up, "Hi Jane!" her voice is chipper and playful.

Jane smiles and grabs a bottle sliding to her and she catches it with ease. "Thanks, you think John is having any fun?"

She ask popping off the top and chug down the drink. You blink shocked as she finishes half of it off.

Jane sighs, "Nah... John is still depressed about his break up... on his birthday to." she cleans the counter.

Just then a guy with the same green eyes as Jade comes up with a skull on his shirt, "Hello Jane." he smiles and sits next to Jade stealing her drink and closing the top. Jade growls and tries to get it back but he easily holds it out of her arms reach.

Jane smiles, "Hello Jake, How about you say hi to our new friends here." she motions at you and your little group.

Jake smiles and looks over the three of you, "New friends you say." his accent is thickly British. You blink and notice his green eyes linger behind you and then snap over to Jane," Where is Johnny boy?" Jane shrugs. You turn around to look at your sister who is now chatting with Jade giving her swigs from her vodka bottle. So you look at your brother... whose cool seems to have been broken. You glance at English and smirk before yawning and stretching. "Welp, I'm gonna head back. Someone has to DJ properly at home." Dirk shrugs, "Yeah. I'm sure no one is there anyway. If you or I aren't up there nobody dances." he takes a swig from his drink. You nod but are interrupted, "You two DJ?" Jade asks her eyes abnormally light.

You nod, "Over at Heat and Clockwork. It's our family's club." You slide out of your seat. Jane smiles," Well it was nice meeting you guys... "Her voice catches, "Jake.. I found John..." You turn to watch as a black haired guy about a year younger than you stalking towards the bar with a foul aura around him. Jade sighs and holds out a glass. He shakes his head and sits down letting his head smack against the counter, "owww..." he groans roughly. Jake pats him on the back once, "Well boy it's your 21st birthday ... so cheer up!" Jake smiles all buckteeth and you take that second to glance at your brother and yes his cool is yet again broken.

John groans and shakes his head, "I'm not cheering up here... nope." his voice is low yet high at the same time and he has buckteeth just like Jade and Jake. But his eyes are completely different; the only shade worthy of it is sky. You pry your eyes from his and focused them on Roxy who is slurring more now. Dirk stretches and smirks as he pops you up side the head. You roll your eyes and punch him in the arm. Roxy hisses at you two, "For once can you not punch each other to death... I swear its a cockfight everyday.." she laughs and so does Jade.

Dirk laughs and you smirk, John even gives a half hearted smile. Suddenly you remember something, "Dirk we still need to find a decent frickin bartender... I fired Roland..." you dodge a swing from him. "Why? Did you fire him? He was the only decent one we had." he growls at you and Roxy aims the half empty bottle for his head. You roll your eyes under your shades, "Because I don't want a junky serving the drinks." Dirk tilts his head and you know his eyes are confused under his own shades. "I caught him out back trying to make some deals. I ran him out with the cops on his tail." you take a swig from your glass.

Dirk nods, "Well then. " He sighs and pulls out his phone typing in something, probably a reminder message. "I can help you find someone." John interrupts your thoughts. You turn to look at him. He is smiling, "I know someone who has a bad temper but knows how to get the job done." Jane groans behind the counter, "Not KK John... he would probably get into a fight before his first day of work." John laughs and so does Jade. "I know but I'm the one who taught him how to mix a good drink in the first place." he smirks as she opens her mouth but shuts it.

You blink, "You know how to mix a drink?" you ask not believing it. He smirks and hops up out the seat stepping onto the other side of the bar. He grabs a few bottles without even looking and starts to shuffle glasses around. Before you know it you Dirk and Roxy have one drink glass in front of you and a cocky looking John behind the counter.

Roxy tilts her head back and swallows it in one chug. Dirk finishes his off and nods approvingly.

You take a swig and your eyes widened as you set it down. "Holy crap..." you blink. Your tongue burns but it's a sweet burn "It doesn't even make sense...". John smirks triumphantly.

You nod, "Alright John you might be able to make one but can you drink one?" you smirk as his eyes widened. "Well... no not entirely but still." he crosses his arms and Jake laughs. Dirk shakes his head, "Don't do it Dave..." You roll your eyes and slug him in the arm. Roxy is laughing to hard to speak and Jade is catching whatever it is Roxy has. Jane looks confused. John smirks though, "You wanna bet on something..." you blink and you answer the silent question, "Strider and yeah I wanna bet that you can't handle three shots of what you mix up." Dirk shakes his head and sets it on his arm, "Oh god why..." You laugh. John clears his throat, "Alright then Strider. It's a bet." he starts setting up shots and other drinks evenly.

His shuffling about brings a girl over to the bar, "Oh my god John... you can't seriously be making them drink all of your mixes..." her eyes are navy blue and her hair jet black with highlights of blue. John shakes his head, "Nope Vriska.. only that one.." he motions toward you and her eyes widen. "John...you aren't drinking any..right." she glares at him. He pause his shuffling and mixes, "Maaaaaaaaybe..." he draws out the A on purpose. A full 8 seconds of a...

The girl slams a fist down, "Oh no you don't Egbert... You black out after your third shot of 413." she hisses. John swivels and sticks his finger in her face, "Sorry Vris... but 413 is a drink for my birthday and this birthday deserves it." He sets out certain bottles and pours tiny shots for them. He sets four in front of you. You blink and tilt your head, "4 tiny frickin shots..." you look back up at him, John nods, " It's takes 5 to knock Jake out. 3 To knock me or Jade out and Jane doesn't drink. " he gulps as you pick up the first and tilt your head back drinking it in one... holy motherglubbing fudge muffin. You start coughing and sputtering. Dirk pats you on the back laughing his butt off. Roxy does the same, "Something Dave Strider can't handle!" they're both laughing. You growl and cough. Jake laughs Jade joining him. A couple other people come over and watch shaking their heads. John takes one his four shots and he doesn't cough.. which annoys you.

You take down two more but you hiccup and laugh after the third. Dirk is laughing to hard to breath and Jake is now sitting by him sharing a bottle of vodka mixed with some fruity cocktail. John has had two and is laughing to. Vriska is shaking her head and the other people are laughing and crying at the two of you. You take down the fourth and sputter into a laughing fit that has everyone else laughing including John after his fourth. He had combined the two left and he stumbles laughing. "Not...sbad Spider..." he laughs and everyone just watches. You laugh, "What felse..." you laugh.

Jane smirks and sits John by you as she sets up the drinks on his commands. Now you have a full glass of something bright blue. You tilt your head studying it, "WTH..." you laugh. John smirks, "It's called Air Raid." He smirks and leans closer," I dare you to drink it." everyone else is silent. Your eye twitches and starts chugging it. Dirk is cheering you on laughing and falling out of his seat onto the floor where he just lays there laughing. You finish it and put the glass down...you sway and laugh as you nearly fall out of your seat.

John laughs. "You just had the strongest drink... congrats for such a hangover tomorrow." he looks at Jane, "Speaking off which... two Hangovers and one Air Raider." she looks at him unbelievingly.

After John finishes his Air Raider you both are completely wasted. Dirk got control of the music and now it's Pitbull. But strangely there is a lack of Dirk or Jake... you just shrug it off and size your self up to drink a hangover with John. "Ok boys, this is the last one. If your gonna keep drinking your out of here to do it." Jane says crossing her arms.

John laughs,"Oh alright Janey." you smirk, "Anywaysh, I have the exact shame drink mixes backl at home." John's face lights up,"Serioushly? Ok then after this we go there and finish thish." he laughs. You nod and start to drink the Hangover. He starts to do the same...

You two are now laughing and stumbling down the street towards your club. It closed for the night so you two can finish this game in peace..ish. When you get inside you turn on the party mix and Cake Shop plays. You two sit there and play a game of shots and 20 questions. After the last question Birthday Remix starts to play. John just rests his head on the counter smiling stupidly.

You just lean against the counter drinking an apple juice. You smile and nod to the music. John looks up, "You said you knew had to DJ?" he asks his voice gently drunk.

You nod,". Yeah. Come here." you lead him over to the turntables. Your favorite part of your club is that every window or door is obliviously black out and looks in at a wall. Your turntables are in the back hidden near the bar. You show him how to mix the music and eventually you're helping to guide his hands over the records and disks. John probably would suck either if he was wasted or not you think but ignore it. You smile as his face lights up every time he gets a beat right.

Your back at the bar now just leaning against it as John, using the wall as a balance, stumbles along looking around at your club. The lights are out so he can't see how awesome it looks but you don't mind. You just watch him. "It's supposed to look like the inside of a volcano turned into a clock." you say your voice surprisingly gentle. He nods, "Cool... did you notice my club? It's supposed to look like a dark forest of glowing mushrooms. You nod, in fact you had approved of the lights and art skills of the walls and everything else. He makes his way back over tripping on a chair and nearly falling, but you catch him before he falls.

He laughs, "Whoops." you laugh to and help him stand straight but you both stumble and fall in a fit of laughter. You just sit there as the song Birthday Remix plays... then your just silent listening. You watch him and he is looking around lying on the floor. You do the same and look at the elaborate gears on the ceiling. You had it installed so that they constantly move on solar power outside. You hear John shuffling and watch him stretch. He looks at you smiling then he looks curious, "I forgot to ask... why do you and your brother where your shades?" he ask gently.

You blink and sigh, "Are eyes have a weird red gene in them so they are abnormal colors." you hate that to. Your eyes annoyed you so much. You watch as John sits up and tilts his head. You sit up to using your elbows to prop yourself up. You just stare at each other for a few minutes until he slowly reaches for your shades. You would usually slap someone who does this away but right now you don't mind.

The song One Night Stand begins to play as John slowly slips off your shades; you just blink and look down still hating your eyes no matter who sees them. John smiles gently. "They look cool to me... bright and scarlet." his voice is gentle...

You blink and look at him. You had never considered a shade for your eyes... but you liked how he described them...

The song changes to Save Me, things kind of go numb as you lean towards John...he leans toward you to...

His lips are soft against your own and you close your eyes one hand cupping his face.

You smirk through the kiss as the crowd favorite Lollipop starts to play and open your eyes to only slits to see John's face flash red.

The rest is a blur...

Your eyes open slowly... your head is pounding and a dim ray of light spills through your window shades which are drawn shut. You blink confused... you barely remember half of last night...

But then you do remember half of it, the good half. You smile and just barely move your arm before you realize that you can't...

Because it's wrapped around John.

You smile gently and shift quietly so you don't wake him as you prop your self up. You look around and yawn. Your head is a frickin migraine but you don't care. You look down at John and smile. You kiss his check gently and rest your head against his for a second before slowly getting out of the bed. Down below you hear your turntables still playing songs.

You pull on some clothes and gently tuck the covers around John. You slowly make your way down the stairs and looks around your club. You set up a couple of toppled chairs and can't stop smiling like an idiot. You grab your shades which are resting on the floor.

You smile as Birthday Remix replays for God knows what amount of times. You turn it down your migraine painful.

You put your shades on and grab an apple juice from the mini fridge. You pop off the top and take a swig smiling at the mess on the counter. You start to clean up and put bottles back where they belong. You blink as the door opens and watch Roxy waltz on in. She blinks and stares at you, "Well then... your hair looks a mess.." she tilts her head.

You laugh and look at the little mirror nearby to fix it. Your laughter makes you wince. You sit down on a stool and drink your apple juice. Roxy sits down by you.

You blink, "So where's Dirk?" you ask smirking. Roxy shrugs, "Off somewhere with Jake... doing only God will know what." she laughs and you wince. She chuckles and pats your head, "Got a nasty headache don't you." you nod, "What exactly what all did I do last night.. to get such a headache." I ask

You grimace and smile.

She giggles, "You started a drinking war with John from the other club. The rest is up to you.." you both blink and look up at the sound of footsteps above. Roxy smirks and you slug her in the arm your cheeks a light pink but you can't help it, your smiling like a complete idiot.

You hop off the stool and head upstairs, you lean against the door frame and watch John who only has boxers and pants on holding his head.

You smirk as he realizes your there and he chuckles plopping back against the bed. You walk over and sit down next to him smiling stupidly.

John just smiles up at you, "Dave... my head hurts." he chuckles and you do to because laughing makes it worse. You shrug and lean down kissing him softly. His arms wrap around your neck...

"Well ain't that sweet!" Roxy's voice cuts into your moment and you whip your head to glare at her.

She just laughs and dodges the pillow you throw at her. You roll your eyes and blink, "Wait a minute..." you check your phone and realize something, "Roxy ...WTH is Rose?" she stops laughing and pauses. "I have absolutely no idea..." you both shrug.

You sit by John again... he seems to just be cradling his head in his arms. "Welp how about you go find Rose and I go find Dirk..." you say looking back at Roxy who nods and dashes out.

You yawn and stretch only to be pulled down by John, "I'm sure Dirk would be happy if you... pause your search for him.." John whispers into your ear and you smirk pinning him down, "I'm sure that I would appreciate it..." you smirk and John laughs kissing you again.


End file.
